And No One Else's
by DarKxKunoichi
Summary: Scorpion x Kitana. A sweet little something or other between the two. Slightly AU. ONESHOT. Have fun kids!


Disclaimer: All characters within this story belong to Midway.

Author's Note: I'm just in a sugary kind of mood right now. Oh and I'm following my usual pattern of having Scorpion and Sub-Zero as Kitana's protectors. Another thing… I know that Sub-Zero and Scorpion aren't _really_ brothers. I'm just using that term to highlight their closeness to each other. Okay?

(Edenia - Forest)

The setting sun reflected magnificently off of the serene waters of an Edenian lake. Not far from this scene in a clearing surrounded by a tranquil forest, a woman gracefully performed what looked like dance. In the vicinity of the woman was a man leaning casually against a tree. The man's eyes watched her carefully… almost… possessively.

From a stranger's point of view the pair's only distinguishing features were their chosen attire. The woman wore a tight blue and black legless leotard. Her outfit was completed with matching gloves, knee high boots and a mask. The man donned baggy black pants, yellow ninja armor, armguards and a black ninja hood with a yellow mask.

'Why does Kitana have to wear so little?' the ninja thought distractedly. 'How am I supposed to concentrate on her form… when all I think about is her… _form._'

Kitana put her kata on hold and looked over at the man observing her. "I didn't know you liked to watch, Scorpion."

"It's one of my darker secrets, princess." Scorpion smirked beneath his mask.

Kitana approached the ninja in a friendly manner and looked at him innocently.

"Does Sub-Zero know?" she asked teasingly.

"There are no secrets between my brother and me." He stated gruffly.

Kitana laughed and jumped back into her fighting stance. "You know…it's impolite to stare."

Scorpion stepped into his own stance. "Why don't you teach me some manners then?"

Kitana dashed forward with two quick punches, which were blocked, but she successfully knocked him into a tree with a swift roundhouse to his stomach. Scorpion recovered quickly and knocked her back with a powerful axe kick followed by a strong punch to her chest. He quickly followed with two neck chops and finishing with a right cross punch. The ninja's last blow was blocked and countered with an elbow to the stomach. While he stumbled back, Kitana stepped forward and punched him in the chest. She continued with a kick with her left, a kick with her right and finished by balancing on one leg while extending her body forward and punching with both hands. Not giving him a chance to recover she moved forward before back-flipping, catching his neck between her ankles and throwing him behind her.

'Damn…' Scorpion laughed in his head. 'Can this girl get any sexier?'

He flipped up and turned in time to see Kitana jumped into the air, kick him twice in the chest and performed a final kick that sent him flying back into another tree. Scorpion let out a low growl and reached for the kunai strapped to his lower back. He waited for the princess to charge forward before he violently threw the kunai forward along with the rope attached to it. Kitana's eyes widened and reflexively caught the kunai before it impaled itself into her.

"Get over here!" the ninja spectre growled huskily.

Kitana was pulled forward and slammed into his powerful chest, which caused his arms to wrap protectively around her. He looked down at his prize and frowned, noticing that she was bleeding. It looked like the kunai pierced her skin slightly. Scorpion lifted his hand and brushed his thumb against her cheek affectionately.

"Sorry about that babe." He grunted.

"You better be!" Kitana scolded playfully.

She pulled him back into the embrace and buried her face into his chest.

"That one hurt…" she mumbled into his chest.

"Aww… is that right?" he growled into her ear. "I thought you liked it rough?"

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes.

Kitana moved closer to him and nuzzled her head into his chest. She had to admit; even though Scorpion was a hell spawned ninja spectre with a taste for vengeance… he sure was cuddly.

(Edenia – Camp)

A man with the same height and build as Scorpion was breathing deeply as he moved skillfully with his Kori blade in hand. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Scorpion and Kitana approaching him through the forest. He casually continued his kata even as Kitana struck up a conversation with him.

"Sub-Zero… I'm sorry to tell you that your brother is a pervert." Kitana stated.

"That is more your problem than mine, princess." he responded slowly.

"You knew about this and didn't warn me?" she raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to protect me?"

"Only from physical harm, not psychological." The cryomancer stated. "Besides… my brother is a strange man… with strange tastes." His eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Hey…" Kitana began.

"I'm kidding." Sub-Zero cut her off.

"Come on…." Scorpion cut in and wrapped his arm around Kitana's waist. "Let's go somewhere else."

Sub-Zero smirked beneath his blue mask while still going through the movements of his kata. Scorpion led Kitana to the other side of the camp albeit still within view of Sub-Zero. He sat down and leaned against a tree. Kitana took a seat between his legs and leaned back against his chest. The ninja spectre's arms slid around her waist and rested the side of his head against hers.

'It's been a long time since I've felt like this… and no one is going to take it away from me… not this time.' He thought fiercely. 'She's mine…'

Scorpion breathed in deeply; taking in the sweet scent of his princess.

'… and no one else's.'

(The End)

Author's Note: Aww… that felt nice. Yeah… yeah… I know I kind of knocked out some of Scorpion's bad-ass points… but seriously… it's not like he _doesn't_ have any to spare you know?


End file.
